Space
Space travel, role-playing and combat on Star Wars MUSH uses a custom designed space system (Dspace) which is based on West End Games's D6 Space system. Players may wish to use the Advanced Space Combat System, a faithful recreation of the original WEG rules. However this is not required and players may only insist on the system set out below: |-|Seeing in Space= Commands that involve the ship's sensors and seeing outside of a starship fall under the SCAN command. While in the cockpit or control room of any starship, you can type SCAN/HELP for an abbreviated version of the following information: SCAN...............................................Displays a list of other space objects within scanner range, their transponders, name, location, and distance from you. SCAN/NORM ..................Performs a normal scan on . SCAN/PASSIVE ...............Performs a passive scan on . This is the same as a normal scan except it isn't detectable. Passive scans are short ranged. SCAN/FOCUS .................Performs a focused scan on giving detailed information about the object being scanned including Docking and Hanger information. |-|Local Space= Commands that move a ship within real space fall under the NAV command While in the cockpit or control room of any space vessel, you can type NAV/HELP for an abbreviated version of the following information: NAV/LOCATION.......................Displays the ship's current location. NAV/MOVETO ,,.............Moves the ship to ,, IF that location is within a single instance of the ship's movement distance. NAV/MOVETO .................Moves the ship to the coordinates of IF that object is within a single instance of the ship's movement distance. NAV/AUTO TO ,,............Sets the autopilot to a destination of ,,. NAV/AUTO TO ................Sets the autopilot to the coordinates of . NAV/AUTO ON........................Activates the autopilot. NAV/AUTO OFF.......................Disengages the autopilot early. The autopilot will automatically disengage upon reaching its destination. |-|Hyperspace= Commands that move a ship between systems or deal with Hyperspace fall under the JUMP command While in the cockpit or control room of any space vessel, you can type JUMP/HELP for an abbreviated version of the following information: JUMP/DEST ...................Shows all known valid hyperspace destinations within JUMP/CALC TO ,,...........Calculates a route from your current system to the system specified by the coordinates. JUMP/CALC TO ..............The same as the command above except , the name of the system, replaces the coordinates. JUMP/INFO..........................Displays detailed information about all the jumps stored in the NavComp. JUMP/DEL <#>.......................Deletes the specified jump. JUMP <#>...........................Enters the ship into hyperspace using the specified jump number. JUMP/UNJUMP........................Takes the ship out of hyperspace. |-|Communications= COM/CHAN LIST..............................Lists all the COM Channels the ship can maintain and the frequencies currently assigned to them. COM/CHAN SET =.........Sets channel to . COM/CHAN =..........Sends over channel . COM/RADIO =........Sends a tight beam transmission to . Ships can transmit and receive communications while landed and transmit long range to other systems. |-|Take-off & Landing= Commands that deal with take-off, landing in hangars on planets, moons, space-stations and starships and docking fall under the MAN command MAN/TAKEOFF..............................................Moves the ship out of a hangar or off a landing pad, and into real space. MAN/LAND ON / ................Lands the ship on the designated hangar or landing pad. Note: If not specified, any hangar labelled PUBLIC will be used. MAN/DOCK WITH / WITH ...Docks with . Note: If tubes and codes are not specified, the NORMAL tube will be used. MAN/UNDOCK ........................................Undocks the specified tube. If unspecified, the NORMAL tube will be used. |-|Space Combat= Commands which deal with the coded Space Combat system fall under the CBT command. CBT/INIT WITH ......... Requests a new Battle Grouping with . Once a Battle Grouping is established, attacking and defending can take place in space combat. CBT/ACCEPT.................... Accepts an invitation into a Battle Group. CBT/INVITE ............ Invites into an already established Battle Grouping. CBT/LEAVE..................... Leaves the current Battle Group established. CBT/DISPLAY................... Lists all combat groups within Normal scanner range. If you are in a combat group, combat shows the ships that are in your grouping, if they are within normal scanner range.'' CBT/STATUS.................... Gives a detailed status report of your ship, and a brief summary of all other ships in the current battle grouping. CBT/FIRE at ............ Fires specified weapon at . You must be in a Combat Group with . To see your list of weapons, use CBT/STATUS CBT/DEFEND ......... Executes the specified maneuver in response to a combat attack. Possible maneuvers are: None Flee Charge Bank+Away Bank+Toward Roll+Away Roll+Toward. CBT/SHIELDS................... Raises or lowers the ship's shields. CBT/SHIELDS REFRESH........... Recovers lost shields. CBT/POSE Pose................. Displays a pose to all the people in your current combat grouping. The pose is prefixed with: Trans poses: CBT/LOG....................... Displays the combat log for the current battle. CBT/LOG CLEAR................. Clears the current combat log. |-|Roleplaying= Commands which deal with role playing outside of combat, taking control of a ship and checking skills fall under MISC MISC/POSE .............. Displays a pose as the ship for all ships in the same system or people in the same area as the ship. This command works while landed. MISC/EMIT .............. Much like MISC/POSE, except the pose is not prefaced with the Transponder. In space, the pose is prefaced with . Landed, the pose is prefaced with . MISC/PILOT ............. Takes the main controls of the ship. MISC/STATUS................... Displays a full readout of the ship and its weaponry. MISC/RESCUE DOCK ...... Establishes a forced dock with using both ship's Normal tubes. MISC/RESCUE LOAD USING ........... Forces the specified crippled ship into the specified hangar. MISC/QUIET.................... Toggles on and off some of the the "spam" such as Autopilot noise. MISC/CODE TO ............ Changes the entry and pilot codes of the ship. MISC/OOC ............ Sends an Out of Character message to the local system or area MISC/+CHECK ........... Displays skill roll to every ship in system, or your location if not in space. MISC/+CHECK BOOST ..... Same as previous, but uses a Character Point to boost roll by 2 dice. MISC/AUTOMESSAGE SET .... Sets the OOC Message to be broadcast to ships entering your system. MISC/AUTOMESSAGE CLEAR........ Clears the Automessage. MISC/AUTOMESSAGE VIEW......... Displays the ship's current Automessage. MISC/TUBE CODES............... Displays a list of the Docking Tubes on the ship and the codes required to use them. MISC/TUBE CODE =.. Changes the code on the specified tube.